Charming Atrocities
by The Marauder's Society
Summary: James Potter-the genuine troublemaker-meets his match in Lily Evans, the exemplery prefect, as the entire cast of Marauder's appear, what new tricks and battles are to erupt? Sirius Black isn't sure about the girl's staircases anymore, and Lupin...well-
1. One of these Days

Charming Atrocities

By:  **The Marauder's Society**

Chapter 1—One of these Days. 

Bursting through the double doors in one sweeping motion, Sirius Black single-handedly succeeded in charming nearly all the girls present in the Great Hall that morning.  However he did it, he was good, and Sirius Black had to admit…The girls _liked _him.  Flashing an impish smile to a Ravenclaw first year—who nearly died at being on the receiving end of such attention—Sirius nonchalantly sauntered toward his Gryffindor table.  Yes, sir, life was good to him. 

"Charming as ever, old chap," James Potter began with an amused smile, scooting over in order to make room for his best friend. 

"Hello to you too, Prongs—"  came the equally pleased remark, coupled with a charming grin.

"Dare I say you're in a good mood, Sirius—Ianthe was it?  That midnight stroll of yours…?  Studying, did you say?  Must've been a heavy lesson, what with you studying the _entire_ night."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Lupin's teasing comment, grabbing a roll from the breakfast tray and leisurely buttering it.  He shifted in his chair and scrutinized it absently, scratching his forearm as his eyes lazily drifted toward the Slytherin table.  James let out a low whistle as he followed his gaze.  "_We_ have a date tonight, lover boy, keep the midnight rendezvous for another day." 

"I can't keep the female population at Hogwarts at bay forever, you know—wouldn't want to ruin their dreams—can't disappoint my fans now, can I?" 

At Lupin's wry look, he continued, "but being that you two _are_ old acquaintances, I guess I can make _some_ time."

James let out a lengthy sigh before running a smooth hand through his already disheveled hair.  Then, motioning for Sirius to come closer, he whispered, "Eleven o'clock, Padfoot—third floor."

Sirius raised an interested eyebrow and sat back in his chair.  Eleven o'clock?  Then, brow wrinkling, he leaned back towards James, "What are we doing tonight, then, genius?"

Before either James or Lupin had a chance to respond, a feminine—if not slightly overbearing—voice interrupted.  "A few honest boys like you three? Why you'd be in your beds of course, sleeping like the good boys you are."

Growling, Sirius turned to face Lily Evans, slight disgust evident in his face.  How come she'd never gone studying with him…?  However, before he could even begin to form a sarcastic response, James's eyes flashed at him in warning.  It was _not_ good Marauder law to have a prefect as an enemy; if anything, they should be _on_ your side.

"Good morning, Lily," Remus said with an amiable smile, easily waving away his two companions, Sirius—who was silent with annoyance—and James who was staring at her rather avidly. 

"Sorry I'm late," came a huffing voice suddenly, and out of nowhere appeared Peter, clothes and hair ruffled with sleep, and completely oblivious as he almost tripped over Lily to take his place beside Lupin.  If he had noticed she was there, he said nothing, and if he didn't…well, that would've been typical Peter. 

"So, Lily," James started, absentmindedly twirling the golden-snitch in his palm, "I hear you fancy Quidditch…players." 

Quirking up a questioning eyebrow, James stifled a smirk at her widening eyes.  Her cheeks suddenly turned a pale pink and she opened her lips in defense, but nothing came out.  James felt his smile widen and condescendingly reclined comfortably against his chair's back.  At his side, he could hear Sirius laughing, not bothering to hide it from her. 

"Well I'll have you know, James Potter," Lily began, tone rising considerably, cheeks now red with anger, "I may fancy Quidditch players, but not conceited, foolhardy prats who _steal_ supplies from their own team."  Pausing then, before continuing, she threw Remus a poignant look, "and I'd lock my doors if I were you, Remus, seeing as how easily he takes a snitch, prized possessions shouldn't be any more difficult." 

Then, as quickly as she had entered, she turned away from them and stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving them to complete their plans for the night. 

As soon as the doors had slammed shut, Sirius was the first to let out an unadultered laugh.  Remus, despite himself, let out a few chuckles at his friend's outrageous laughter.  Peter and James, however, didn't seem to find the joke to be very funny, the former because he didn't quite understand it, and the latter because Lily Evans had once again succeeded in bruising his ego. 

(  *    *    *  )

That afternoon, before dinner, Lily Evans found herself lazily outstretched within the confines of her four-poster bed.  Inevitably, her thoughts drifted back towards the incident earlier that day at breakfast.  Her face flushing with anger just at the thought of what a scoundrel that James Potter was. 

"The _nerve_…and Remus—what's he doing hanging around with them?  Trouble makers—the lot of them…_Me_ liking _Quidditch players?_ What's he playing at, anyway?  And Sirius…"  Lily growled in pure frustration at the simple thought of him.  He was so…so…arrogant.  And all the girls didn't seem to care; they actually found him _attractive_ and…what had they said—that he was good?  Good at what?  Certainly not school-work, that's for sure…although he _was_ smart…Lily couldn't take that away from him—it just seemed Sirius had natural intelligence working for him…while she had to work so hard to keep her high marks. 

"And that Potter…argh—argh…" Lily practically pulled her hair out as she thought about the cocky Gryffindor seeker.  He was so positively irritating—and that thing he did, with his hair…what was he trying to prove?  That he was sexy?  And then, stealing a snitch from the Quidditch supply box every few weeks—he should've been expelled…or worse, killed!  Why hadn't Remus done anything…?  Why?  Because James Potter had a knack for charming his way out of trouble.  How many times hadn't she given in and let him off the hook?  He would smile that damned enticing smile of his and somehow weasel himself away from punishment.  "Oooh…to hell with that smile!" 

Rolling over on her stomach, Lily vented out whatever vengeful intentions she might've had against her down pillow.  Punching it with every word that escaped her clenched lips, Lily nearly growled at her frustration.  "I'm gonna get you one of these days, Potter." 

At that moment, Lily's roommates chose to enter their dormitory.  The two, unused to Lily being anything but calm and composed, raised two curious eyebrows…particularly because they had caught the name Potter in juncture with the murder of Lily's pillow.  The young prefect, red with anger and embarrassment, sat up stiffly and drew in a deep breath. 

"All right there, Lil?" 

"Perfectly fine, thanks," came the sneering response, coupled with a wave to pull back her flying hair. 

Taking Lily's response for granted, Aislinn turned excitedly towards Callista, "Did you hear?" she began, "Sirius managed to trick the staircase to the girl's dormitory.  He can come up now whenever he pleases!" 

"Boy, am I _pleased_ about that," countered Callista breathlessly, brown eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Aislinn waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she jerked her head in Lily's direction.  "You should invite him, then…Lils won't mind—after all, you heard her, she's _gonna get Potter_." 

Rolling her eyes, Lily impatiently waved their conversation away.  She had even _more_ problems now, what with that Black character having conned the staircase.  Oh, would he _ever_ stop…now there'd be no end to the madness.  Soon enough, there'd be so many Black children to fill up the whole Astronomy Tower. 

Taking note of her indignant look, Aislinn smiled teasingly, "So, Lils, gonna go down to dinner?  I hear what James Potter likes to eat." 

Deciding it better not to press the issue with her two _highly_ immature roommates, Lily rolled her eyes and descended down the girl's staircase, cursing the day Sirius would make his way up.  Then, stopping halfway down the steps, she wondered if James Potter would ever—literally—follow in his friend's footsteps and enter her dorm.  She shoved compulsive, hormonal thoughts out of her mind and set out determinately to dinner. 

( *  *  * ) 

"Snivellus Snape, my my, what are _you_ doing here?" 

"James—" Lupin prodded diligently, desperately trying to usher his friend away from another fight that would, surely, end up with the lot of them in detention…again.  But before he could even get James to back down, Sirius had already stalked towards Snape, his posture evident of the fact that he wouldn't back down. 

Tall frame blocking what would've otherwise been Snape's escape, Sirius let a dark grin grace his elegant features.  "And where would you be going this early in the day, you slimy git." 

Snape ignored Sirius' sarcastic comment glancing around fervently for another escape route.  At least the wands weren't out yet…Distracted by that one thought, Snape didn't take note of the fact that James had come up behind him until it was too late.  Surrounded on both sides, and with both player's quick Quidditch reactions, an escape to either their right or left sides wouldn't do much good. 

Just as Sirius was raising his wand, a loud haughty voice echoed through the hallway.  "You would do well, Black, to keep away from Slytherin.  And my, my…wasting your pureblood lineage on such…well,"  the owner of the voice cast the group surrounding Sirius disgustedly, " _unfitting_ friendships." 

Snape looked up worriedly to find Lucius Malfoy approaching him from behind, his wand pointed squarely at James' back, who, cocky as ever, hadn't bothered to turn around. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the royal prat of Slytherin!  Look, Sirius—he's actually _stupid_ enough to threaten us—the _Marauders!_"  James snickered maliciously, still keeping his back to Lucius.  Then, whipping out his wand, he continued, "See here, Malfoy, I can duel with my _back_ kept to you…What do you say?" 

"You think so, do you?" asked Malfoy cynically, brandishing his own 11in. wand, "Well then, I think I'll take you up on that." 

At Malfoy's consenting words, Lupin's eyes took an apprehensive tone.  Behind him, Peter was cowering dramatically, his watery eyes darting anxiously from Malfoy, to James, to Sirius, and Snape. 

Suddenly, a stern voice broke through the uneasy silence, "Mr. Potter, what exactly do you think you're doing!?" 

James, surprised, finally turned in Malfoy's direction and looked past him, donning an innocent look towards the rapidly approaching teacher.  "Why Professor McGonagall, what ever _do _you mean?" 

Eyes narrowing in scrutiny of the scene before her, McGonagall stepped between the two enemies.  Then, swiveling in Remus' direction, she raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Mr. Lupin.  Care to explain what's going on, and why a prefect, as yourself, has allowed it to go on for so long?" 

"Um…w—well you see, professor—" Remus began in his defense, only to be cut off by Sirius. 

"The point is professor, nothing _is_ happening—thanks to you—it was only a slight misunderstanding, after all.  _Some_ people can't stay clear of our way long enough to let us breathe, is all," Sirius stated calmly, throwing a glare in Lucius' direction. 

McGonagall finally seemed to take note of Lucius Malfoy who, up until that moment she had either neglected to see, or hadn't bothered acknowledging.  "My goodness!  Two prefects—one fight!  How _will_ we ever survive?" 

Sirius was about to say something smart then, when James placed a strong hand over his mouth.  "But professor,"  he began, ignoring Sirius' dirty look, "it was all _their_ fault, you know." 

"I will have nothing of this—detentions for the lot of you!" McGonagall cried, tired at the continuity of the fistfights between the two groups.  Walking away while muttering to herself, McGonagall left the two feuding groups to their misery. 

"I suggest you watch your back, _Lucius,_ or you'll find your _pureblood_ can't save you."  Sirius muttered repulsively before walking away with the rest of his friends. 

After he was gone, Snape turned towards Malfoy, relief evident in his loosened stance.  Eyes downcast, he muttered a half-hearted thanks and prepared to leave, when Lucius' hand came tightly about his shoulder.  "Don't thank me, Snape, I'm just keeping up our house's name.  Can't have people like you ruining it, after all." 

Before Snape could anything more, not that he would've, Malfoy had turned around violently, his cloak billowing behind as he disappeared through another corridor. 

Lily wasn't quite sure why she hadn't taken note of it before, but it the rumbling in her stomach was any clue, she was starving.  Leisurely, and not in any particular hurry to get to the Great Hall, Lily stopped dead in her tracks when she caught the overbearing frame of James Potter storming darkly through the 1st Floor corridor, making first years about him jump haphazardly out of the way.  Beside him she could see Sirius, expression deadly, midnight black hair slightly tousled as he glared at everything that moved near his field of vision.  On James' opposite side Lily could see Remus hurrying along, prefect badge shining in the fading light, its importance forgotten amongst his knitted eyebrows.  She didn't bother looking for Peter, as he was probably trudging along behind James—his usual custom—eager to be shielded by his bigger, wittier companion. 

Curious and slightly alarmed by their countenances, Lily boldly made her way in front of James, courageously blocking his way.  When she did so, James stopped dead in his tracks, not because she had scared him, but because he was near laughter despite himself.  Who _did_ Lily Evans think she was, standing in front of him like that?  Remus, sound and experienced enough to decipher his friend's expression, gently grasped Lily by the forearm and pulled her aside. 

"What happened?"  she asked quizzically, talking to Remus, but her eyes still glued on James' expression.  She didn't understand why Remus had pulled her aside.  She wasn't afraid of any boy…much less James Potter. 

Remus' eyes darted hesitantly towards James, judging by his look whether or not he should transfer the information onto Lily.  A slight, jerky nod signaled his assent.  "Had…Well, just a little misunderstanding, really…" 

"And with whom?"  Lily asked suspiciously, knowing the Marauders well enough to know a 'little misunderstanding' meant a lot of trouble. 

"Just…you know—the usual." 

Lily raised an eyebrow and let her gaze wander towards James….again. 

Remus followed the look and nodded slightly. 

"Stop looking at me, Evans—I'm not on display."  Lily, not having realized she had been staring at James, was taken aback by the statement.  A light blush crept over her pale cheeks. 

"And?  You didn't lose any more points, did you?"  Had her tone been any more exasperated James would've attacked her.  Even then, he looked very near losing his composture. 

"And what," he began icily, eyes swiveling towards her as he stealthily made his way near her, "makes you think I lost us any points, _Evans._" 

Lily found herself glaring into the _very_ close eyes of James Potter.  Had it been any other circumstances, she might've blushed or stuttered, but his eyes were flashing dangerously and for a moment, she was frightened of what his reaction might be. 

Much to her surprise, just as James seemed ready to curse her into oblivion, Sirius stepped in between the two, his back to Lily, and placed two stabilizing hands on James' shoulders, pushing him back slightly.  "Save it, James.  Tonight—we'll get back at them, besides,"  Sirius tossed a careless look in Lily's direction, "she's not worth it." 

Before Lily could even think to muster up a response, Sirius had thrown her a warning glare and pushed off James in the opposite direction, struggling against the other boy's weight.  Remus shrugged at Lily defeatedly and hastened after his friends, knowing James would be in one hell of a mood the rest of the night. 

Left alone to her own musings, Lily licked her lips in thought before muttering, "I'll get you one of these days, Potter."

( * * * )

A/N: So...Whadda ya think? Angelskates12 should be merited for her sarcasm, Midnightglow for her witty remarks, Metis for her...observations of Sirius, and Weaver Atropos with the "drama" of the storyline...See you all soon!


	2. Sweet Dreams

Charming Atrocities—Chapter 2

Follow the Yellow Brick…Staircase

A shadow crept quietly across the Gryffindor common room before ducking easily out of sight behind a thick, plushy, reclining couch.  It was late, midnight perhaps, and should that figure be caught, expulsion _was_ a possibility.  Regardless, the form stood once more and, looking back rather woefully, disappeared through the portrait to roam the corridors of Hogwarts.

The next morning was a Saturday, for which the Marauders were glad.  For one, there were no classes, no nosy teachers, and thankfully, no unpleasant encounters with members of other houses (namely the Slytherins) but most importantly of all, it meant an entire day of searching.  And, with James' invisibility cloak it would be all the more easier.  

"C'mon, wake up, Prongs,"  Sirius tried quite unsuccessfully to nudge his best friend awake with his elbow.  

"Nbbfo," came the muffled voice, much too weary to care that what he'd said had made no sense.  Sirius was losing his patience.  He was much too intent on mischief that particular morning to care what wrath would fall upon him for waking a heavily sleeping James Potter.  

"C'mon, _Prongs_."

That time, Sirius was all but gentle, shoving James off the bed without remorse.  In a matter of seconds, the black-haired youth had risen, wand poised almost dangerously in his hand and looking ready to murder.  When he caught Sirius' eye, however, he fell back towards the floor in defeat.  "_What_ time is it?"

Sirius spared his bedside clock a glance.  "Says time for mischief is counting down."

James wasn't much amused at his friends antics, and quite decidedly threw himself back into bed.  "Well that's too bad.  My head isn't quite as intent on being awake as you would think, dear ol' Padfoot."

"Fine then.  But I'm taking the cloak in any case."

James' head snapped up blearily.  He yawned once more before turning on his back and curling up his legs beneath him.  "What for?"

"_James_…what else??"

"You want to check the passages, _again_?"

A fervent nod signaled his answer.

"Then take Remus."

"I can't."

Sparing Sirius a glance, James let his eyes drift over to his friend's bed, only to see that it was empty.  Actually, it looked very much untouched.  Not that it meant much; Remus was quite a neat fellow.  "Out trying to work out some potion again?"

"No," Sirius began a bit uncomfortably, "he's sick again."

At that, James all but jumped out of bed.  "Is he at Pomfrey's?"

Scoffing, Sirius waved around an indolent hand, "When has he _ever_ gone to Pomfrey's?  I reckon he's at St. Mungo's getting some better help."

James scratched his cheek absentmindedly.  All those absences Remus had…they were very odd—not to mention the fact that they always went unexplained.  "Peter?"

"In the library.  As usual.  Trying to get MacNair to help him out at Charms again.  Poor chap, not very _charm_ing is he?"

James chuckled somewhat dryly at his friend's ill attempt at a joke.  The truth was, Peter was always needing help one way or another—whether it was at Charms, or in Potions or even in Divination, which James and Sirius found bloody easy to ace.  That Trelawney was as much of a fraud as they were when it came to predicting futures, a little drama act on their part, and she passed them.  "Why doesn't that Evans girl help him out?"

"Lily?"  Sirius gave another shrug, "she _did_ offer, but being that you and her have such a _wonderful_ relationship, Peter thought it better to blow her off.  Nice move, that Peter."

When James said nothing, the other teen continued, "I'd keep myself down for a bit, Prongs.  Nearly half of Hogwarts saw you try and kill her."

James let out a low growl.  That girl made his burn sometimes.  She had such…_nerve_ to try and second-guess all the time.  If there was one thing he hated was people who nagged him, and Lily was doing more than her share of that; hell, she was practically treating him like a bloody child that needed to be looked after.  "Say, James—it's been a while since you've…erm, been out hasn't it?"

_Been out?  What?_

Rolling on his stomach and cradling his head in his arms, James waited expectantly for his friend to finish.  "All the girls are practically at your feet, Prongs—say they want a taste of the 'Gryffindor seeker's magical hands.'"

James rolled his eyes at the obvious innuendo Sirius gave out but conceded to an amused smile.  Sirius tended to get a bit hormone driven every know and then…

"Genevieve le Monte."

"What about her?" James felt himself ask, pushing himself into a sitting position against his headboard.  

"Ravenclaw.  Very shy.  Your style to say the least, James."

"Are you trying to say I fancy shy girls, Sirius?"

A slight pause and a bemused grin later, "I reckon you do, Prongs."

James sighed.  He really didn't like where the conversation was going.  "And…?"

"Honestly, James—I think you're old enough to know how it goes—"

"That's not what I meant," James interrupted, light blush pecking at his cheeks.  "This Genevieve, what's she like?"

Sirius smiled triumphantly at what he considered to be an assent by part of his tousled-haired friend.  "…have to admit I haven't been looking at her, Prongs.  Not my type…not my type at all—"

"Granted.  Your type only lasts one night, Paddy."

If he heard the comment, Sirius chose to ignore it, "She's good friends with Callista—gorgeous that one—and…"

James perked up curiously as Sirius trailed off.  "Yea?"

"Well…"

An unsteady glance from Sirius.  "Lily's best friend.  More or less."

James' expression hardened.  _Lily Evans.  _Was Sirius out to make his life complicated?

"I reckon it won't get to much then," James muttered, enthusiasm lost in the knowledge that he'd be courting a close friend of Lily Evans.  

"C'mon, Prongs," came Sirius' reassuring voice, coupled with an impish smirk for good measure, "it'll be all the better.  Can you imagine Evans' face when she finds out?  She'll have to swallow that pride of hers…"

(    *    *     *    )

"Hey."

Before Callista Bassanio could let out a shriek, a strong hand clamped down heartily against her lips.  "Shush…it's me."

Closing her eyes as she let out a low, held in breath, Callista opened them only to glare menacingly at the young man kneeling beside her.  Bloody…She had almost died of fright, she almost had…

"I could've hexed you into oblivion, Black," she warned, grim look fading somewhat at the wayward grin on the boy's face.

"No you couldn't've," came the remark, the voice decidedly cocky, "no one's faster than I am with a wand."  

Callista was near replying, when a loud cry broke through her thoughts.  She glanced cautiously over Sirius's shoulder, frowning a bit when she saw her bed-mate wriggling around frantically within the confines of her four-poster.  

"What's wrong with her?" the young man asked smoothly, breath landing teasingly against Callista's neck.  It was positively distracting.

"She…she has nightmares—"

_Nightmares?_

Sirius seemed distracted for a minute.  He lifted his head a few inches to look questioningly into Callista's eyes.  "What kind?"

She could've killed him…or Lily for that matter.  Callista could've shot the former for being _so_ unperturbed by what was going on.  His lips, which had minutes ago been playfully nipping at her neck, were now curiously asking about her friend's sleeping habits.  She could've kicked Lily for having a nightmare at _that_ precise moment, too, when, after years of being after Sirius Black, he had finally taken note of her. 

"Just…just nightmares—c'mon, Sirius…"

But the boy's interest had been sparked.  He propped himself slightly from his position so that he lay flat on his back, staring absently into the canopy of Callista's bed as he toyed with a strand of his black, somewhat curly hair.  "About what?"

"_Sirius."_

Sirius smiled indulgently at the raven-tressed sixth year pleading petulantly with him.  He really wasn't feeling up to going about with his entire routine.  He didn't really feel like closing off all connections with her just yet.  "Just tell me, Cal."

Callista's heart skipped a beat at his newly-found nickname for her.  She didn't think she'd be able to hold back on him very long.  "Just, things."

"C'mon," Sirius persuaded, turning on his side to face her, running silky fingertips down the plane of her arm, an amused smile pecking at his lips, "things can mean a lot."

"…just..just—you know, about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…"

At that information, Sirius abruptly stopped his careless ministrations and glanced suspiciously at the girl lying a few feet from him.  _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

__

Callista complained almost childishly at his new interest for her best-friend.  "And, what're they about?"

"Go sleep with _her_ if you're so interested," Callista began markedly, shoving Sirius clear out of her bed, tone rising hysterically.  Sirius looked at her then, irritated, from his perch on the floor, and motioned with his hands for her to quiet down. 

"Hey…" Sirius crawled back into bed with her, pressing a soothing kiss to her cheeks, "I was just curious…I reckon it doesn't happen a lot, though?"

Callista, somewhat calmed down, but not at all satisfied by his explanation, gave a proud shrug.  As far as Lily was concerned, she wasn't going to be giving away _any_ more information.  Not if it meant Sirius' attention was going to be drawn away from her.

Sirius frowned a bit with himself.  He should've gone about things more diligently.  He had practically gone about and shown an uncanny interest in a girl he usually mocked; not to mention that he'd done it while flirting heavily with her bedmate.  "I'll be leaving then, Callista."

"Fine."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the cold tone that bid him goodbye.  Then, just as easily, he smiled.  Pressing a warm kiss to her lips, he made sure to pull away just as her arms were starting to come about his neck.  Sure that he had gotten her attention then, he flashed her a look that rivaled her earlier one in indifference

"No…" he breathed out, smirking despite himself, "you said you wanted me to leave, after all."

Hmn…Lily has nightmares…about Voldemort.  What _could_ they mean?  Okay, I know there are some discrepancies as far as the original storyline goes (time-wise) but bear with us, Sirius _may_ be a bit OOC, but then again, much about his teen-age character isn't explained…so--


	3. Percieving Prats

Chapter 3--Charming Atrocities

She peered absently at him from behind, frowning slightly at the relaxed form, cheeks coloring when she realized she'd been staring at him. Genevieve le Mont, known to most as Genn, smiled shyly from above the ridge of her History of Magic book as she got yet another look at the easily sleeping James Potter. 

Sirius, taking notice of the look, raised two curious eyebrows and nudged his partner in crime inconsiderately. When the latter did not budge, the young Gryffindor poked him more harshly in the ribs. With a start, and an incoherent mumble, James dared to lift his head and glare morosely at his best friend. Then, just as quickly, he dropped his head back into the cradle of his arms and let lazy lids fall shut. Quite annoyed by then, Sirius proceeded to cruelly cuff him square in the head. "What??" came the irritated growl, though its tone was playful.

Unabashed, Sirius yanked a finely formed finger in Genevieve's direction. "I have a theory, my dear James--it maybe plausible to assume that a certain blonde over there in yonder direction, is feeling quite...emotional over you, mate."

Still weary from sleep, all James managed was an inattentive yawn. Hazel eyes quickly scanned the classroom, not quite capturing Sirius' message, as it was so cryptic, when his gaze stopped suddenly at the sight of a lively young girl. Was *that* who his friend had meant? His eyes widened as he realized who it was he was detachedly studying. 

Lily Evans?!

Wait, no, Lily wasn't blonde, well than – Who?

Blinking a few times, he turned, rather startled until he spotted two periwinkle eyes looking avidly in his direction. Having been caught, Genn blushed to very roots of her hair, pushing an idle strand behind her ear as force of habit. 

Very much used to the attention he received by most of the girls at Hogwarts, he offered her a slight dutiful smile. He turned in his chair to see his friend, who was quite amused with himself at the moment, and shot him a look worthy of the words 'pure hatred'. 

"I just don't know what to do with you sometimes, old chap."

Sirius smiled at James' annoyed whisper, "Beats staring at Lily all the time."

"I wasn't staring…"

"Well, no—you were gawking, got a bit of drool on your shirt there, Potter."

At that point, James hastened to check his chin, just in case he had. Drooled, that is. Not that he'd gawk at the more than overbearing Gryffindor prefect.

"What's this? My goodness, James, I think you've lost your touch. Thankfully, I'm here to bail you out; _I_ haven't lost it, after all." said Sirius teasingly, his dark eyes challenging his friend to come up with some witty retort.

"Mr. Black, care to grace the rest of the classroom with the subject of your indolent chatter with Mr. Potter?" asked the pudgy professor, her hands on her hips as she looked down on the mischievous young man.

"Not really, no sir—may I ask why such a topic would interest you?"

James raised an eyebrow at his seat-mate's words. Where was Sirius trying to get them _this_ time?

"Professor, if I may?"—both Sirius and James turned startled eyes on Lily's interruption. Sirius proceeded to glare suspiciously at her, he was sure she wouldn't miss out on a chance to have them all suspended.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"I think what Mr. Black was trying to explain, sir, is that…" Lily trailed off and threw James a poignant look. James, still a bit unsettled at what Lily was doing, only managed a limp nod. At his side, Sirius stiffened. As far as he was concerned, James' nod had signaled their surrender to her. They _owed_ her now. And Sirius loathed it. He hated being indebted to anyone—much more if it was the imperious Lily Evans.

"…What he was trying to say…um, professor—was that he would….no longer want continue to bother the class with—uh, unnecessary comments." That was it. Simple. Typical Lily, not quite a lie, yet not particularly the truth. Being a prefect certainly did come with a handbook of loopholes attached. 

"Very well, then," came the teachers weary remark, "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter—kindly keep your mouths from spewing anymore words than they already have." she said and turned her attnetion back to the class who was now engaged in quiet whispers, "Now, with that done, can anyone tell me what differences a goblin rebellion from a goblin revolution? _Anyone?" _

( * * * )

Finally it was over. It had been about a week, but it was done. For now, at least. Next month he'd have to go through it again. Lupin heaved a grave sigh. And now, to explain to the rest of his friends where'd he'd been the last few days. Sirius would be the hardest to convince. James would back him up, no problem—just offer a helping hand. And Peter…well Peter wasn't really ever aware of anything. Not that he'd want to be. Despite his friendship with the Marauders, he was rather uncomfortable with them at times. Especially with Sirius.

Remus frowned a bit as he thought of his friends. He hated lying to them. He really did. It was getting harder to look them all in the eye—but then, it was either that or revealing what he was. He didn't know how they'd react.

Too submerged in thoughts to be aware of his surroundings, Remus felt a hearty hand alight on his shoulder. "Mornin'" came the gleeful tone.

Startled, Remus managed a thin smile. "Hey there."

Remus chuckled when James ruffled his immaculate hair. That boy—he had a habit of mussing up everyone's hair. Must've come with him tousling his own nearly all the time. Had it been anyone else, Remus' might've been somewhat irked; but James was a good friend.

"How's your mum doing?"

"Huh?"

Remus stared blankly at James' concerned face. _My mum?_

"Yeah," James made a smooth gesture with his hands, and Remus caught the glint of the snitch reflecting from his enclosed hand, "you know? You said she was sick."

"Oh! My mum…yes, she's doing well—great actually, my visit seemed to make her better."

"When'd you get back?" asked the raven haired Gryffindor curiously, though his attention had once again turned to the glimmering sphere in his hands.

"….uh, just this morning."

"Ah…" James nodded that he understood and stifled a yawn. "Sirius' been rather irritated lately, poor old bloke."

James' laughing expression told Remus that he found the entire situation hilarious. Sirius had a way of blowing things out of proportion. "Something or other with that Callista."

"Sirius? Having girl trouble? By Merlin, has the world stopped turning yet?"

James gave a dismissive wave. "Didn't help that that spell for the staircase only worked for a few seconds. Poor Padfoot, took a terrible fall, he did."

At that precise moment, the devil himself appeared at the doorway. It was Sirius, but the average muggle would've thought differently. 

"Hullo, Remus."

Lupin offered his friend an amused smile. He'd wager Lily had been behind Sirius' bad luck with the staircase. She was always behind something.

"Where'd you go this time?" the voice was curious, almost suspicious. Remus' smile trembled precariously for a moment.

"My mum."

"Really now?" there was a hint of disbelief in Sirius' charcoal eyes. 

"Yeah—she's getting better now…but I have to got meet with Lily—see you later, Padfoot."

Throwing his two friends a parting glance coupled with a lame attempt at a rushed wave good-bye, Remus hastily exited the Gryffindor common room.

"Did you believe that, James old chap?"

"Not one word, mate."

"My sentiments exactly," as he talked, Sirius shook his head and fell tiredly into the sofa behind him. A few seconds later, James had joined him.

"Every month, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded and added, "Always the same time on the month, too."

"And he's always so peculiar when he comes back."

Sirius chuckled a bit at an idle thought that propped itself in his head. "Do you…" Sirius trailed off.

"Think he's having a 28 day cycle? You know mate, I'm not sure."

"That would explain his attitude sometimes. Never mess with a witch when she's PMS-ing."

"Yea," James offered an agreeing nod, "I heard PMS is all the rage with British women. But, Padfoot, he's a _man_." 

"Are you _sure_? I mean, positive? Without a shadow of a doubt?" Sirius asked quizzically. 

"I mean," James glanced at Sirius playfully, "How long have we _really_ known the guy, anyhow?" 

"But seriously now. I don't really know the mechanics of it all. Muggle Studies goes into that…but dear me, that's a boring class if I've ever seen one." 

"Not like you've ever spent time in a class long enough to learn anything." 

"My apologies, James—it isn't my fault Professor McGonagall doesn't find watching spider webs fitting enough as a school topic." Sirius paused in his talking and glanced around the room. Already several of the female inhibitors of Gryffindor house were throwing dirty looks in their direction.

"Shall we go somewhere private, there Prongs?" 

"How 'bout Hogsmeade?"

"You always were the smart one, James. Next to Remus, of course…and me."

"Then may I suggest that we that we leave soon? I fear we are attracting the wrong kind of attention." 

Just as they were about to make their way past the portrait into the corridors, a smooth voice called out to them. 

"Potter—wait up a minute!" 

( * * * )

It was a bit chilly, but Lily didn't mind. She liked it. The air all around her was crisp with autumn, and a slight cold nipped at the corners of her fingertips. She was out by the lake and, thankfully, the giant squid had—for once—left her alone with her thoughts. 

"It's just too noisy in there," she muttered to herself, frowning slightly at the thought of the overly cramped Gryffindor common room. It had been fine in the years before; but she'd been feeling crowded lately…and she just didn't want people asking her if she was all right only because she was quiet. Everyone liked to be quiet every now and then. 

She wondered absently if James liked being alone. Lily cocked her head slightly to the side. Sirius was always with some girl or other—flirting or plotting some troublesome scheme—and usually brought James along for the ride…but really—she'd never seen the Gryffindor seeker with anyone. Anyone that was a girl, that is. He would flirt, yes, but it was never _that_ kind of flirting. 

And that stare in class that morning….what had that been about? And what in Merlin's beard had possessed her to defend him? Especially when Sirius had thrown her that glare.

Lily rubbed her palms roughly against themselves and blew out a puff of white smoke simultaneously. It was a lot colder than she'd thought it would be. Lily let out a sigh and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. She'd have to be composed when she returned to the common room. But before that she had to patrol the corridors again. And then Callista had said she'd wanted to talk with her. 

Just then, a gust of frigid air ravaged past her, no doubt project of some botched spell nearby. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine and hugged her arms against her body. She had better go inside lest she catch a cold. Then perhaps…

_I almost wish I would… _

A/N: Hey guys—after a long stretch of time the Marauder's Society is back in action. Sorry it took so long, but we had a hard time getting together again. So, d'ya like? Review Pretty Please!

Midnight Glow and The Weaver Atropos (*ahem* the rest of the society was out of commission). 


End file.
